The Troops of Olympus
by JadynPark
Summary: Betrayed. Thats what I felt. Annabeth broke my heart trying to make a move on my half-brother Jonathan. Hurt doesn't even describe the pain I felt when I saw her try making out with him. After making Oceanus fade, I am offered to start a hunt of my own built on the distrust of women similar to the Hunters of Artemis. But I fall in love with the very person that hates me.
1. My heart is in pieces and so is Oceanus

**Percy Pov**

I was heading to the beach where I would propose to Annabeth, I have a half brother named Jonathan hes actually a good guy, good in sword fighting, ton of muscle, kind, loyal, charming. Perfect brother, my heart fell when I got to the spot where she is to wait for me. Theres the girl of my dreams making out with Jonathan who was trying to back up and push her away. He was yelling stop, Annabeth shouts mid kiss "Oh shut up and kiss me already.'' Just then I force a wave to hit annabeth and hold her in a icy grip. I come out with a pissed off look evident. ''I shout WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING! ''Duh, trying to make out with your half-brother barnacle brain.''Annbeth mutters Just then Jonathan walks up to me and says ''I was trying to push her off please don't hurt me.'' I drop the ring Hephaestus made me and let Annabeth go and walk into the ocean where I will spend a year training and beating my rage out.

**Percy Pov**

I was exhausted after another vigorous spar with Triton this time he was the victor due to it being long-range. ''Its confirmed you are horrible with long-range, brother.'' Triton bellowed with a grin on his face. Amphitrite came in and hugged both of us then punched me in the gut for losing. She yelled ''This is your first long-range battle in a year don't be upset.'' Then she punched me again in the shoulder. Suddenly, the whole water palace started shaking the greenstone walls collapsed and killed a lieutenant merman who adored me. Me, Triton and Amphitrite rush outside to see tridents clashing as Oceanus battles Poseidon.

_**Poseidon Pov**_

Oceanus suddenly came out of nowhere with a sea monster I had never seen my mermen immediately attacked it killing it after losing 10 of their best men. Enraged, I charged Oceanus to only hurt myself, I shoot big blasts of green energy letting out booming booms all over the ocean and earth so that the other godes and goddesses can hear the battle. I yell for help as I am overwhelmed, just then the fates send me 2 of my best children The Prince of the Sea and the Hero Of Olympus. Percy yells for me to pull back as I have been gravely wounded my wife rushes to my aid as the HOO and POTS charge avoiding many strikes. Then a dozen small sea monsters charge me and Amphitrite we overwhelm them instantly and she starts feeding me ambrosia and nectar.

**Percy Pov**

My father backs up and me and Triton charge. Oceanus attacks us as well with equal strength of both of us. Even after all my training this battle was proving difficult, dodge and slash was all I could do while he shoots blasts of blue energy at me Triton is looking for an opening in his defense as a wall of icy water is surrounding my brother. This pissed me off so I fought with more power than ever before Oceanus was much tougher than Kronos had been seeing as he hadn't been at full strength and residing in Luke. Riptide finds an opening and Oceanus now has a nice gash on his chest through his shirt, he immediately starts healing when Poseidon summons a wall of air that stops the water from healing Oceanus but keeps giving me energy. Oceanus freezes me don't ask me how but I have become unable to move. With me out of the way he starts dealing a great amount of pain to Triton. Oceanus takes a minute to disarm Triton and now makes gashes all over his chest with him screaming in pain, He howls and tries to flee but Oceanus smashes his kneecaps and uses the same trick Poseidon used on him so Triton can not heal. I watch as my brother, my mentor, my friend starts to flicker. I summon all of my strength and break free of the waters grip then start vigorously attacking Oceanus with newfound strength rage flows through me every time I hear a howl of pain from him. Oceanus starts to flicker rapidly as riptide has now scarred his stomach I grab his tongue and cut it off. Making him flicker even more, I cut off his arms and legs and watch in pleasure as he fades leaving a faint smell of death.

_**Triton Pov**_

_I was helpless to Oceanus since my best friend was now frozen, right when I start flickering Percy breaks free and moments later Oceanus has faded. My chest hurts like crazy Poseidon and Amphitrite have just dispatched the sea monsters due to it taking so long because Oceanus's pet showed up a big gigantic underwater chimera. I feel so much pain all over. Everyone rushes over to me and starts healing me, Poseidon yells for Apollo and soon enough the healing god started a haiku before he saw me I groan thank goodness into my fathers mind after the horrible haiku that was bound to take place. I pass out from the pain and awake in a infirmary on Mt. Olympus at the 600th floor of the Empire State building. As soon as I awake Hermes appears and transports me on a stretcher to the throne room. The whole council and some minor gods stand there surrounding me and Percy. Poseidon looks sad and happy or sappy if thats what he is._

**Percy Pov**

Tritons alive thank goodness, the sea is at calm after I made Oceanus fade and Apollo arrived I went unconscious and apparently awoke right before Triton did. We were unconscious for 3 days. Zeus starts going on a speech about how much power I have that I should become a god. Triton gets a blessing from all the olympians as his reward then is sent back to help with the palace planning apparently Poseidon wants Athena to remodel it they seem to talk to each other more. Zeus bellows ''Perseus Jackson, do you accept godhood.'' I stumble out of my daydream and stutter ''Wa what?'' Athena literally facepalms. ''Do you accept godhood'' Zeus says again clearly exasperated at my stupidity he mutters under his breath but I hear it ''He needs Athena's blessing seriously.'' I accept and Zeus starts chanting triggering my blackout when a golden light hits me in the chest.


	2. Troops of Olympus

I awake a month later with power coursing through me I feel for my surroundings and accidentally trigger a sensor immediately Apollo appeared with Poseidon and surprisingly Artemis and Athena. Ichor is flowing out of arteries because of it being raw power. Apollo quickly checks my vitals and teleports us all back to the throne room where my life will be turned upside down for good. The council immediately teleports in and we get to the matters of my symbols. I become the olympian of Loyalty, Heroes and Tides. Zeus asks me what I would like to do I may add one more title of power. I immediately start thinking and say ''I would like to start a all-male Hunt as the God of the Hunt. Artemis immediately as if on queue protest with her pride leading her.

**Chaos Pov**

**_Well, young Perseus has certainly made a reputation betrayed and heartbroken. I shall bestow upon him a gift that is sure to help him._**

**Percy Pov**

Right when Zeus grants my request after a mind argument ending with a master bolt smoking with Artemis. Chaos appears a huge power falls onto my shoulders immediatly forcing me down along with all the other olympians. Zeus's face looks priceless, he says in pain ''Lord Chaos, what brings you here and please remove your power.''"Okeydoke Zeus'' suddenly we can stand and I get a good look at the Creator. His body is like the galaxy in black robes with comets and wars going on which confirms other planets have life other galaxies. Chaos tells me he has a gift for me and I start stuttering when a black light flies into me. Last thing I remember is screaming.

**Apollo Pov**

I start rushing over to Percy who is lying on the floor writhing in pain when a black wall a see through one surrounds his body. His body levitates and his head falls, body limp, we all scream but no one screams more than Artemis, Hestia who had been added to balance the council and Zeus. His body grows into a new height sea-green wings sprout from his body his clothes immediately disappear all except for his underwear thank goodness. His body starts thrashing again and he screams in utter agony we can hear it through the wall, as soon as it started it stops I rush over to him and see nothing visibly wrong with him thank goodness. His muscles are more toned he has beautiful wings that Aphrodite is drooling over him but stops when the master bolt hits her in the ass. Percy starts shifting in his unconscious state from all the pain.

**Aphrodite Pov**

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww MY ASS HURTS!

**Percy Pov**

I wake up to find worried expressions on all the gods and goddesses and Aphrodite wincing in pain from a blazing ass. Zeus asks me what I will name my group I reply The Troops Of Olympus. He then flashes me to Camp Halfblood, I decide on announcing for boys willing to swear off girls have control over water and partial immortality to go to the amphitheater at the campfire tonight.

5 hours later

It is the campfire I talked to some of my friends and they were happy to see me. After everyone eats Chiron calls for announcements and I immediately get up. ''Hello campers, as many of you now know I am the god of Loyalty, Heroes and Tides.'' A bunch of woos came from this. ''What you don't know is that I am also a god of the hunt my hunt is all male no girls, partial immortality and control over water.'' I spread out my wings ''I have been blessed by Chaos and now have sea-green wings. If you are interested in joining the Troops of Olympus go to the amphitheater after this.'' With that I flash to the amphitheater


	3. Hestia that hurt

_**A/N Hey thanks guys my phone constantly goes off at school due to you following me thanks so much for this I didn't think this would become such a big hit as soon as I published the first chapter. Anyway to thank you I will work to get to ch 5 today thanks.**_

**Percy Pov**

I passed out as soon as I flashed and woke up a minute later, my muscles burn like burn like on fire. I realize I haven't had much training in my powers so I make a mental note to train them. Campers start rolling along with Annabeth in a boy disguise, I quickly shoot her with a huge wave and drench her provoking her to run away crying. The campers all smile and I have them swear the oath there are about 21 campers that want to join. Along with some old friends. After everyone swore I was about to announce the ranks when Hestia appeared. We all shut our eyes including me out of habit and instinct. Warmth and hope filled our hearts. Hestia speaks up ''Percy, I would like to make you my champion.'' All the campers gasped, ''You will have fire powers and since you are immortal I can give you a full fire blessing.'' Before I could say anything she shoots a beam of calm fire at me and it hits me in the chest. Hestia yells ''EVERYONE BACK UP NOW!'' I erupt in a fire tornado as soon as it started it stopped. ''Hestia, why are you letting me use your powers for battle.'' Because you will need them. Also, in 3 seconds Artemis is gonna try to jump on you.'' I instinctively shoot a tide of water at a tree and Artemis falls out. ''Hi there, Milady, hows it going?'' ''SHUT UP BOY!'' With that she flashes out. Hestia flashes out as well and speaking into my mind I need to train my fire powers. I nod in understanding and the campers get over their shock. They ask me for the ranks.

_**Lieutenants- Nico Di'Angelo, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Jonathan and Leo Valdez**_

_**Dragons- None yet these are the top troops that will become the best at fighting. When I see you are advancing well I make you a dragon.**_

_**Clowns- All sons of Hermes are in here excluding Lieutenants. Hoser, Dylan, Jordan, Richard**_

_**Squires- Those below the age of 12 and between 8 Joe, John, Brandyn, Shawn**_

_**Lions- Those above the age of 13 Jessie, Stacy, Diego, Marcus, Colin, Brine**_

_**Cubs- Those below Age 8 Kyle and Dimitri**_

_**Hoser, Dylan, Jordan and Richard SONS OF HERMES**_

_**Kyle- Son of Hecate**_

_**Dimitri- Son of Aphrodite**_

_**Jessie- Son of Zeus**_

_**Nico Hades CT Hermes Jonathan Poseidon Leo H**_**_ephaestus_**

**_Stacy- Son of Athena_**

**_Diego -Son of Ares_**

**_Marcus- Son of Dionysus  
_**

**_Colin- Son of Hera_**

**_Brine- Son of Hephaestus_**


	4. I am falling for her

**Annabeth Pov**

WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH ME WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON HIM!? I am one of the dumbest daughters of Athena in history.

**Triton Pov**

It has become really dull in the kingdom without Oceanus and Percy I hope he comes to visit with his Troops.

**Percy Pov**

''Ok, lets move out Lions you take the back watch for anything that moves we are gonna train in a forest near the Hunters of Artemis. Lets see how they react to a bunch of boys walking by.'' I grinned my trademark grin and watched as they all packed up ready to train their water powers and in close combat. Right when we were about to leave a child of Apollo walks up to me and asks if he could join. He swears the oath and his name is Luke Caster no they are not related, hopefully. So now we have a child of Apollo. I will make a exception to the close combat rule for Apollo and archer kids. We move out stepping over leaves and everything else we are barely over there and one of us trips and falls on a rusty old war landmine. I quickly shoot water at him and harden it around him when the rusty landmine explodes. Only gave him a few scars and I see its Luke Caster the same scar on him that Luke Castellan had, weird. I look at him and am about to scold him when arrow lands right where my head was I smirk as we have arrived and shoot a bunch of water at Artemis she growls and flashes out. I stared at the spot where the auburn-haired beauty had just been I realize what I was doing and jumped out of my thoughts literally fell on Luke. Just after I get up we start walking with howls from the Hunt's wolves. We smirk and I whistle and Mrs. O'Leary bounds up on me and jumps on my face licking it. I smirk and ask her for a ride for all of us, she hesitantly nodded in approval weary of all the demigods that have a bad feeling towards hellhounds. I smirk and once we are all on she shadow travels to our spot where the Hunters of Artemis are waiting I quickly harden a water dome around us right before arrows rain down in hellfire. They quickly flee and we all chuckle.

**_Artemis Pov_**

**_DAMN DAMN IT THAT TRADEMARK GRIN OF HIS it always catches me off guard I am beginning to feel I am falling for that superb son of Poseidon. I decided to have some fun and mess with his troops by making the moon glisten. Every time I look at his eyes I get lost WAIT WHAT CURSE YOU APHRODITE. I WILL NOT FALL FOR THAT SON OF POSEIDON I AM THE MAIDEN GODDESS THAT'S FINAL, I hope so._**

**_Aphrodite Pov_**

**HEHEHEHE. my ass still hurts but its fun seeing Artemis struggle the same with Perseus.**

**_Poseidon Pov_**

_ah, my sons getting along well after his fight with Oceanus, the poor sea titan had it coming when he decided to make Percy's friend flicker. He seems to be falling for Artemis, unfortunately for me I am falling for Athena._

_**Zeus Pov**_

_**Ah, Percy has developed a crush on Artemis, fine by me she is right for him even if she is the maiden goddess, the fates most likely saw it coming. I hope they have a nice life.**_

**Nico Pov**

I can't believe I have become a lieutenant for the troops. Its awesome I have noticed no one talks to Jonathan much. Hes not a bad guy so I hope he has a good life especially after that stupid daughter of Athena she who will not be named because of her arrogance. I am glad to see my best friend the one who promised and tried to save Bianca, getting back together in pieces after owl girl, that slut should pay. But I have noticed hes falling for Artemis they both get lost in each others eyes, I will tease Percy about it some other time when it develops a lot more.

_**Athena Pov**_

**_I can not believe I am falling for Barnacle Beard that wretched sea god draws me in it doesn't help that he gets lost in my eyes when I start losing myself in his presence. I wonder if he likes me the same way. Barnacle Beard, ya gotta save that one. Still can't believe Annabeth broke Percy's heart._**


	5. I love you Percy

**_A/N Well I nearly got sent to the dean at school because of all my followers :D Enjoy this nice long chapter_**

**Percy Pov**

We have just set up camp the Stolls messed with Nico which resulted in them being stuck in the ground. Leo had his traveling forge with him and the Hunters of Artemis were ogling at our camp in disgust and hatred. Jonathan went up to me and said hes gonna take a walk I of course, granted him permission.

**Jonathan Pov**

I was allowed to go for a walk so here I am a little ways in hearing range of our camp I was about to sit down when some of the Hunters surrounded me. One of them said we should kill him right here even though she told us not to. ''We cannot disobey our mistress we are already breaking a rule surrounding him. I jump up and take out my sword since they have already drawn their bows with deadly sharp arrows. Something tells me they want to feed me to Kronos for being male. ''Why have you surrounded me?'' ''Because you are a male.'' A hunter replied. With that they all started shooting rapidly with pinpoint accuracy faster than the speed of light but I was instantly overwhelmed not having much training. Arrows pierce my nuts, my thighs, one in my cheek, all over my legs, as soon as I fell they all walked over and started beating me giving me black eyes, broken bones. Zeus had made the lieutenants of the troops full immortal so I didn't die from this beating but I wish I could. They spat on me then kicked me in the gut and left. As they left one went back up to me and shot a dozen arrows into my ass. I didn't scream but she wanted me to so she set my ass ablaze I screamed so loud the whole camp must have heard me. Then she spat on me and left.

**Percy Pov**

It has been a hour since Jonathan left we are all getting restless we were about to go search when a blood-curdling scream rang through the air, I knew it belonged to my half-brother. We all immediately ran to aid him what we saw was horrible: silver arrows all over his body, bound to a tree, a dozen arrows in his ass, his ass ablaze, black eyes and broken bones. He says ''Hunters.'' Then he passes out. ''LUKE! WE NEED YOUR AID!'' Luke immediately starts feeding him ambrosia and nectar and I call for Apollo. Sure enough the god of Horrible Haikus appears and is about to say whats wrong when he sees Luke healing Jonathan. I throw buckets of water at Jonathan giving him strength. When he is brought to the infirmary tent. I march right up to the hunters camp. But not before I make it rain all over it, I set myself ablaze, Artemis runs out and yells what the meaning of this, I glare at her.

**Artemis Pov A FEW SECONDS AFTER RAIN STARTS**

_Wtf is happening it can't be raining over my camp I have protection barriers. Unless its with a certain Bane of Kronos, I rush out to see his body ignited and rage in his eyes. ''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS PERSEUS JACKSON?!'' ''YOUR HUNTERS ARE THE MEANING OF THIS YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE!'' A iris message appears and my brother is standing in front of Jonathan who has multiple arrow wounds all over him black eyes faded bruises and fragmented bones. I stare in shock when Percy wipes the message. ''What happened to him?'' ''Your hunters did this.'' just as he says that a golden blooded broken arrow appears in his hands he tosses it to the floor. I discreetly remember telling them no touching the Troops. I fall to my knees and he flashes out I summon all of my hunters. ''WHO HERE HARMED ONE OF THE TROOPS LIEUTENANTS?" no one stepped forward. ''I WILL SAY AGAIN WHICH ONE OF YOU HARMED JONATHAN.'' 12 of my hunters step forward. I was surprised at how cold my tone was worse than the one I use when a hunter breaks her oath. I say deathly terrifyingly calm: ''You are banished from the hunt you will retain your archery skills, but you will be shunned and shot upon if we ever see you again.'' With that I teleport them out of the camp all the way to Camp Half Blood. Then I make my way to the troops camp. I am trudging over dry roots and I find a huge amount of ichor which must be where they engaged Percy's lieutenant. As soon as I step into the border I am surrounded. With a sigh Percy comes out still a little pissed. I make the mistake of looking into his eyes I am instantly lost in them. I walk up to him and hug him, he hesitates but then hugs me back the troops just go back to training. Before I know what i'm doing I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him, again, he hesitates but then falls in deep in the kiss. Lightning dances around us tracing a heart into the ground, which must mean my father approves. I smile and start tracing circles into his neck. He quickly pulls away and realizes what he's doing but I just pull him back in. ''I don't care I love you I need to know if you feel the same about me!'' He smiles a weak smile, ''Moon Beam, I constantly get lost in your eyes and your beauty your glistening smirk, your personality, your bravery, your determined. I respect that I love you with all my heart, Arty.'' I say ''We should allow for our groups to date because I know Thalia loves Nico.'' ''Nico loves Thalia, yes we should allow this I will summon my camp we meet in the clearing in the middle of the forest. With that we kiss lightning dancing around us in joy. This is going to go bad but who gives a damn._

**Percy Pov**

Last night was fun and all but I don't know how my troops are gonna handle the news. I go for a walk in the forest and I hear low moans of pleasure nearby, being me, I go check it out. I see one of my lieutenants snuggling Artemis's lieutenant, I smile and form a water heart around them, they look shocked but Nico sees me and smiles, he mouths I saw you and Artemis make out my turn, I smile and flash away.


	6. ZA IMMORTALS

**A/N Tomorrow, I will only do games and tv, I will get back to the fanfic on friday. During the weekend there wont be as many updates so heres a nice nice long chapter. That will cover for my absence, yes the primordials are peaceful there will be no wars unless MANY MANY MANY people pm or review for one. Some people are not trapped such as Persephone**

**Percy Pov Time skip 1 month**

Me and Artemis have been on a steady relationship, the troops and hunters accepted it happy for their mistress. I was off fighting off a bunch of monsters that were nearing my camp with my troops. Beads of sweat dripped down all our foreheads, everyone was incredibly skilled in close-combat now. Jonathans fully healed and ready to kick some ass he doesn't hold a grudge like a certain son of Hades I know. I can now speak into my troops mind and they know to do whatever it is if its life or death. we have grown we now have a son of aphrodite with charmspeak his name is Jerry, its incredibly useful. We finish off all of the monsters when many I mean many gods primordials and all appear. _**Athena, my new girlfriend wink Artemis, Ares, Zeus, Hades, Deméter, Morpheus, Iris, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Hecate, Nyx, Aether, Pontus, Erebus, Chaos, Aphrodite, Persephone, Dionysus, Bellona, Hydros, Styx, Lethe, Tartarus, Gaea, Hephaestus, Helios and the Fates. ''We are here to bless you Perseus we want you to protect our children, as for the primordials, I have no idea.'' Zeus says **With that they all raise their hands and I feel power flow through my veins everywhere the blessing of Chaos is the strongest, I scream and fall to the ground blacking out._

**Artemis Pov**

**As soon as we all shot him I knew he was gonna be in pain for a long time. It all happened so quickly and now he is super strong, like stronger than Chaos with all the blessings, and thats saying a lot since Chaos himself blessed him. Its going to be a long time till he wakes up in which Jonathan will take command of the troops. I will stay by his side and have Thalia lead my hunters.**

**Time skip 1 year later**

**I was standing by his side, he was sweating as usual, from containing all that power it has finally adapted Apollo and Chaos said. **

**He bolted upright and kissed me, I hear many pops come from his back he winces. He jumps out of bed and I start explaining to him his newfound powers which everyone told me what they were and they require a lot of training.**

**Percy Pov**

WHO KNEW A BACK COULD CRACK THAT MUCH! So Artemis is gonna explain my powers. Eh no biggie.

**Artemis Pov**

_I feel myself lose control of my body and I start telling him in a determined voice all his powers I just sit back and enjoy the ride._

**_Percy Pov_**

**_Artemis starts speaking in a determined voice I knew she would not be able to remember all the powers so they would have to take her away from her body to say them._**

**Resistance to sleep, you can stay awake longer without needing rest you can control how long you sleep and still get full rest- Morpheus**

**Resistance to brainwashing effects and full memory- Lethe**

**Resistance to slopes and more control over natural disasters, you can use the earth to immobilize your enemies- Gaea**

**Your wings are stronger, and your weight is reduced, your muscles are larger but not repulsive, your weapons don't weigh, you have an increase in all your other blessings and you run faster, better, stronger, gaben -Chaos**

**Control over the skies and lightning your control is stronger than Thalia's- Zeus**

**You can wrap plants around your enemies feet, and make plants for your girlfriend flourish- Demeter &amp; Persephone**

**You have a increase in your control over water, you can use magic against your enemies -Hecate**

**Achilles Curse with no mortal point- Styx**

**Free Iris messages, and power over rainbows -Iris**

**Better at archery, able to locate us, power over healing and ability to summon bows that automatically notch an arrow of your choice, a little stronger at night and day in the sunlight and moonlight -Artemis &amp; Apollo**

**Your abilities rival Ares, you are able to defuse war so as to avoid casualties, you also can increase war- Bellona &amp; Ares**

**You can make the sun shine down on your enemies blinding them- Helios and Aether**

**Your flashing is stronger and faster, your mind works better, your mind messages other better, you can fly better- Hermes**

**Control over darkness you can blind your enemies with the sun and darkness due to Helios blessing you and it makes a deadly combo, you can unleash hell at night as you are as strong as you will be during the day due to Helios and Apollo blessing you- Nyx and Erebus**

**You can throw your enemies into my pit only small monsters like empousa with ease by flicking your finger- Tartarus**

**You can analyze the best battle plan and strategy simply by looking at a area and find weak spots, you are much wiser, hopefully- Athena**

**You can force your enemies to become drunk, you can summon grapes, wine and beer- Dionysus**

**You are better with forges you can tell whats in a machine simply by looking at it, you can summon your own forge and tools at any time-H****ephaestus**

**You can change fate, young Perseus, you have the power to judge but not kill instantly- Fates**

**You can instantly set up a wedding, you can tell when someone's cheating and take care of them if you feel like it, good luck with Artemis, sweetheart- Hera**

**More control over water your control rivals Poseidons- Pontus &amp; Hydros**

**You can shadow travel, summon the dead, bring people back to life for a short amount of time- Hades**

**You can charmspeak a little, only works on people attracted to you but not on gods or goddesses, you can clean yourself up anytime, summon clothes, stop me from drooling over you, smell nice, summon mirrors- Aphrodite**

Whoa! I have all that! I catch Artemis before she falls, this is gonna be good. I lay her down next to me and I pass out for a week.

_**A/N**_

**_SHEESH, THAT WAS HARD DECIDING ON POWERS, WELL NOW PERCY IS STRONGER THAN ALL THE OLYMPIANS, WOOOOO_**

**_Enjoy_**


	7. LEAVE HER ALONE!

**A/N I am back, to be honest, I forgot most of the troops names lol gotta study those sometime this week. Anyway this chapter is short because I really wanna play Hypixel, guess what 2 chs short ones will come out tomorrow ****hopefully. HERE IT IS I MIGHT DO A WAR EVEN THOUGH I SAID I WONT**

**Artemis Pov**

I wake up to hear screaming coming from a tent behind me, yes I have not slept with Percy even though I love him. I rush out of bed as do all my hunters we all make our way to find my boyfriend thrashing and screaming Leave her alone sweat beads down his forehead I run over to him and start telling him to wake up he screams louder then he stills, I call my brother. APOLLO WE NEED YOU! Apollo has been upset since me and Percy started dating, but finds Percy suitable he immediately flashes in and starts healing mode. Percy's sweat

**Percy Pov**

''LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE!'' ''PLEASE STOP THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!'' I am in a nightmare, hopefully it is one. I watch as a hooded figure decapitates all my friends, my family, my girlfriend. Artemis's head falls to the ground blood gushing out of the stump. I scream LEAVE HER ALONE! The hooded figure tosses me it and shoots it with a blast of energy, I drop it in horror as I am becoming consumed with rage the man pulls down his hood, I scream and see pure darkness, just darkness, pitch black darkness and darker than Nyx. It walked up to me and stabbed me, the face of my enemies appeared before my eyes. I jolt up to see Artemis, Apollo, and numerous hunters surrounding me. ''Umm, why are you all in my tent?'' Artemis crashes me into a hug, then slaps me. ''WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU SCREAMING LIKE THAT? WE ALL RAN OUT HERE TO SEE YOU SWEATING, THRASHING AND SCREAMING!'' I get up and start explaining my dream even though I am really tired. She has tears in her eyes at the end of it and flashes me to olympus: calls a meeting to discuss this new threat. One by one olympians flash in and take seats at their thrones I walk over to my throne next to Poseidon and he flashes me a grin. ''Daughter, why have you called this meeting?'' ''To discuss a new threat,'' at this all the olympians either gasp or groan. ''Percy, tell them your dream leave nothing out.'' I start from the beginning and Zeus pales so much that Thanatos appeared to claim his soul but saw he was still alive. ''Lord Zeus, what is wrong?'' ''We are doomed Perseus you saw a glimpse of darkness itself Nyx is just night but that was darkness it is no primordial it is nothing literally nothing can not be defeated from what our sources tell us, it has no name, no feelings, no pain, no happiness, it is nothing.'' Athena says in a squeaky voice.

SORRY DONT KILL ME I DIDNT UPDATE IN A WHILE BECAUSE IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN ON GAMES ANYWAY THATS IT FOR THIS CH BUT YOU NOW KNOW THEIR IS A HIGH CHANCE AT A IMPOSSIBLE WAR.


	8. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

24 Hours later

**Percy Pov**

Explosions were ringing all around me no one in my troops have died but many mortals have. Darkness was consuming everything I had tried multiple times to defeat it. Suddenly darkness consumed me and my troops I watched spears flying into my troops stomachs dealing immense pain to everyone of them even my lieutenants faded. I watched Artemis get decapitated after being raped ichor gushed out of her stump, she faded instantly. All my friends were fading or being speared. I watch my father get his legs cut off and his arms. Then he was decapitated execution style. Jonathan my only lieutenant left runs to me but stops abruptly. A spear sticking out of his front and throwing knives sticking out of his forehead all the way to the hilt. Decap right there and my half-brother fades. I scream and the world starts spinning around me.


	9. Wait what?

I wake up abruptly sweat beading down my forehead and Artemis rushes over to me and asks what's wrong. ''Just had a dream all my friends were being killed by darkness.'' ''Darkness? Who the fuck is darkness?'' ''Wait you don't know what im talking about? Darkness was taking over the world a superbeing that could not die, feel, or be hurt in any way.'' You were probably having a nightmare I will search your memories. Holy crap you did have a dream about something like that but it was just a nightmare.'' I look at her in a glare that says are you lying to me? She slaps me and swears to Chaos and Styx.

WILL UPDATE SATURDAY


	10. YOUR TIME HAS COME PERSEUS JACKSON

**Percy Pov**

I wake up abruptly sweat beading down my forehead and Artemis rushes over to me and asks what's wrong. ''Just had a dream all my friends were being killed by darkness.'' ''Darkness? Who the fuck is darkness?'' ''Wait you don't know what im talking about? Darkness was taking over the world a superbeing that could not die, feel, or be hurt in any way.'' You were probably having a nightmare I will search your memories. Holy crap you did have a dream about something like that but it was just a nightmare.'' I look at her in a glare that says are you lying to me? She slaps me and swears to Chaos and Styx.

''HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING TO YOU?'' ''Sorry, its just the dreams were so vivid. Like the pain in the Styx.'' She rushes over to me and kisses me I melt into it. She pulls away and I give her the puppydog eyes. ''That don't work on me. You looked tense. See ya later.'' With that she flashes out.

Time Skip 9 Months

The hunt is currently staying at Camp-Half-Blood as they need to restock on supplies. I start walking to the beach with a brand new ring meant for my only true love, Artemis. She had no idea why I wanted her to meet me for but she would soon find out. I walk over to the beach where she is waiting I am just wearing bermuda shorts sort of what Poseidon would wear. She sees me holding a box and waves instantly seeing the box she gasps. Right when I am near her, a hole appears in front of me. ''Perseus Jackson your time has come!'' I feel myself getting pulled in and I can not do anything as the pull is strong.

**Artemis Pov**

I see my Percy walking towards me wearing what his father would wear and he has a beautiful diamond studded box instantly I knew what it was. A hole opens up in front of him and I hear a booming voice tell him his time has come. I scream and call the my family, they all appear and gasp. Earthen bonds appear at our feet, wrapping around us. We all struggle by now Perseus is in the hole trying to claw his way out. He is halfway in we all scream Poseidon breaks free of his bonds and flashes over, grabbing his son. By then we have all broken free of our bonds and Perseus is almost out but the pull is stronger. We grab him and pull we all crash back the hole has grown larger and there is the greek god of life, Phanes who looks like has more power than anything he must have killed the primordials. . ''HOW DARE YOU MEDDLE IN MY PLANS YOU PESKY OLYMPIANS YOUR PRECIOUS BITCHY HERO WILL COME WITH ME AND HE WILL SUFFER GREATLY AS YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO SAVE HIS PATHETIC LIFE YOU IMMORTAL FOOLS. I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS! I SHALL PICK YOU ALL OFF ONE BY ONE LIKE THE DUMBASSES YOU ARROGANT FOOLS ARE! MUHAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR HERO NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM HE WON'T BE THE SAME.'' Chaos appears and blasts Phanes just as he falls the Troops of Olympus appear to protect their master instantly engaging Phanes right when they are about to impale him they are sucked down into the Earth. ''THE PRIMORDIALS WILL PROTECT HIM YOU COWARD!'' I screech. He just laughs insanely: ''THE PRIMORDIALS ARE NOT AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME AS I HAVE MADE MOST OF THEM FADE AND BECOME IMPRISONED IN THE FADED REALM THE ONLY WAY TO RELEASE THEM IS TO DEFEAT ME BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE PREPARE TO DIE AS NO HELP IS COMING. TARTARUS HIMSELF IS HOLDING THE SKY'' ''YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME PHANES.'' He whirls around forgetting about Chaos to receive a powerful blast of energy into his chest, it just passes right through him. ''TITANS ASSIST ME!'' Suddenly the most dangerous titans appear around him: Perses Titan of Destruction, Kronos Titan of Time, Hyperion Titan of Light, Krios Titan of stars and constellations and Atlas. Camp-HalfBlood hears the commotion and rushes over along with the Hunters who watch in horror as Phanes is holding the Hero of Olympus by the collar of his shirt over the hole. We are about to charge when Phanes throws Percy at Kronos who along with the others starts beating him mercilessly. Camp Jupiter is flashed to the battle field by Hermes, Apollo, Hades, Hestia and Dionysus. The party centaurs appear on the hill and as soon as Kronos wraps Percy in Celestial Bronze, Titan Silver, Imperial Gold, Copper and Metal chains from his arms all the way to his legs. Hanging him in a tree by a chain. Phanes cracks his knuckles and just when the battle is about to start. A monster army consisting of rare and once in a lifetime ancient monsters along with common monsters: the Phoenix, Kampe, Empousa, Dracaena, Hellhounds, the King Hellhound, the Nemean Lion, and Cyclops. Hades, Nico and Hazel summon a army of over 20,000 Skeleton warriors to assist them. Then Prometheus appears and shoots a blast of energy instantly killing a row of Empousa he joins up with us and gives us a look: KILL FIRST TALK LATER! The battle roars the beginning of war.


	11. PERCY!

THIS WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER

PREVIOUSLY ON TOO

KILL FIRST TALK LATER! The battle roars, the beginning of war.

NOW

This will help it sink in watch?v=ByvYYoXlSxE along with this take a pick watch?v=g7qJ7xZKB8E and finally watch?v=p47jH8uoL-k or rather listen with Youtube on your pc or phone using a Youtube repeat app.

**Percy Pov**

There I was bound in all sorts of metals embarrassing I know right just when things couldn't get any worse the giant Porphyrion appears in front of me as a guard I am about to scream but he punches me in the pelvis. I watch demigods, skeletons, gods and goddesses fall to the might of the onslaught Artemis rushes forward to me and is about to try to free me when Gration appears and cuts off her arm I watch in horror her appendage falling to the ground. I scream as Gration starts beating her. I let loose a burst of rage and next thing I know blood lust overcame me as I saw the twins of Hermes get knocked out, Apollo get a arrow in his pelvis, Zeus fall, my father fall, Kronos beat the snot out of Hades and Hestia. I scream my chains snapping off I rush forward and start unleashing hell onto the giant that dares harm my mistress. I pummel his face so bad it is not recognizable. I cut off his arms, his legs, I reach down with a dagger and slash his tiny manhood off. He screams in agony but does not plead as he knows no one will save him. I take off his head and start lobbing it through the air he is still alive as a god didn't hurt him. Annabeth takes care of a Cyclops and manages to compose and sees me throwing Grations' head towards her she catches it and punches it till it disintegrates. I smile at her and I help Artemis get up, Apollo flashes over heals her arm and as he does it Kronos barges towards us throwing me into a tree. I feel knifes sprout in my shoulders and kneecaps. I watch in utter horror as Kronos grabs Artemis and throws her at Zeus who has regained consciousness. I scream and take the knives out, lunging at Kronos I give him a even more gruesome death, first those oh so precious arms and legs then his penis, tongue, opening his stomach spilling everything out then a slow gruesome decapitation. The King of Hellhounds is in the distance summoning subjects to fight for him so he doesn't have to deal with those not worthy. I realize that if I take care of him I will become the new king and make the Hellhounds fight for our side. I sprint over towards him and we go into a 1v1 fight with both sides at near power. I rush towards him and feint to his left he sees this and smashes his paw down onto my stomach his claws tearing it open. I do not scream instead I do a cartwheel, roundhouse and drop kick, and then a fierce punch to the snout he buckles but does not crumble. I decide to end this I walk over to him and unleash utter hell with my sword, the details so gruesome I could swear Hades would wince. I feel control over Hellhounds when he disintegrates ''HELLHOUNDS ASSIST US!'' All the gods and goddesses that fell regain consciousness along with the demigods including the twins and all the olympians regroup along with all of our army we are low on skeletons and demigods. The monsters that are left are 1000 Empousa, 2000 Cyclops, 1 Nemean Lion, injured Kampe and Phoenix along with the titans excluding Kronos. ''OLYMPIANS SUMMON A SHIELD!'' Just as a huge shield starts coming down I run out of it the shield falls down sealing me outside. ''Well nice of you to join us Hero of those pathetic Olympians. ANY LAST WORDS?'' I hear Artemis screaming my name along with my friends from inside of the shield. ''Yes, goodbye bitches. I will see you in hell. With that I summon a enormous amount of energy from within me pouring my heart, soul, emotions, knowledge, everything into it I start levitating off the ground. Light erupting out of my body monsters in front of me paling wondering what I could be doing. ''OLYMPIANS STRENGTHEN THE SHIELD POUR ALL YOUR POWER INTO IT TO SAVE YOURSELVES!'' They do as they are told. With that I put a own shield around the whole area so it does not damage the cities. Then my body explodes into a nuke. Thats all I saw was monsters dieing and howling in pain everything dieing in my shield. I hear the titans and giants howling, Immense pain overcomes me and I feel peace as I drift into unconsciousness.

**_BEFORE PERCY EXPLODES_**

**Connor Pov**

Me and Travis are trying to hold off against so many monsters we are about to take care of a group of Empousa when something hits us in the back of knocking us out.

**Travis Pov**

Me and Connor are trying to hold off against so many monsters we are about to take care of a group of Empousa when something hits us in the back of knocking us out.

**Artemis Pov**

I started making my way towards Percy whom has been trying to break out of the chains. I am about to reach him when Gration engages me and cuts off my arm I hear Perseus scream and next thing I know he is beating me trying his best to inflict heavy pain. I watch in awe when Percy's eyes glow red with blood lust after he has seen friends fall and gods who have been nice to him fall. His chains snap and he comes over and starts unleashing hell onto Gration. Kronos charges him after Gration is killed by Percy and Annabeth, while Apollo tried his best to heal me. Percy is impaled into the tree. Kronos starts to beat the shit out of me tossing me aside when he is done. My lover again gives him a gruesome death. We eventually regroup and form a shield. While its coming down Percy jumps out. I am in a state of shock I start screaming his name. Then he levitates off the ground and the shield gets hard to maintain when he explodes. When the smoke clears Percy is paler than Hades Percy is on the floor in front of the shield blood all around him unconscious.

**Zeus Pov**

**Me and Poseidon are dealing with Perses and Hyperion along with a ton of monsters. Hyperion shoots a beam of light at me I barely dodge it only for Perses to appear and sock me. I fall to the ground and they start kicking me. They accidentally kick me in the skull, hard. Thats all i remember as I went unconscious.**

**Poseidon Pov**

**Me and Zeus are dealing with Perses and Hyperion along with a ton of monsters. Hyperion shoots a beam of light at me I barely dodge it only for Perses to appear and sock me. I fall to the ground and they start kicking me. They accidentally kick me in the skull, hard. Thats all i remember as I went unconscious.**

**Apollo Pov**

**Everything falling, everything dieing. I see one of my kids go down, another, and another. I go into a blood thirsty rage when I see Artemis getting beat and Percy tied in chains. I go on a killing frenzy receiving arrows from the enemy archers in my pelvis. I don't care all that matters is that we survive this harsh treatment. ''PHANES YOU WILL PAY! YOU BASTARD COME OUT!'' ''Ah, the little sun god is cranky going into a frenzy well come at me!'' I charge only to be shot multiple times. Phanes just looks at me and starts beating me. ''DIE BITCHES!'' With that I implode on them. I drift unconscious after clearing out a small group of monsters and one titan: Krios.**

**Athena Pov**

**There I am trying to calculate best way to annihilate Phanes when one monster comes up behind me and hits me in the skull with a club. I whirl around only to receive a punch to the jaw. I see a bright aura surrounding Apollo and him explode. ''FUCK YOU!'' I kick the monster then start beating it mercilessly. I watch my children start falling. ''DIEEEEEEEEEE!'' I charge ****Enceladus and we engage in a fight to the death.**

**Aphrodite Pov**

**I take out my gladius when I see one of my children fall I glow pink and I charge everything in my path stunning monsters with a smile while I slash them to ribbons ''NO ONE HURTS MY KIDS!''**

**Olympians Pov**

**WE ALL GLOW AS OUR AURA OF POWER IS STRONGEST COMBINED WE ARE ALL CONSCIOUS AND GROUPED TOGETHER WE HAVE SEEN OUR KIDS FALL WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. WE CHARGE WITH A NEW FOUND ENERGY AND Hope. Hope to win, Hope to survive HOPE TO LIVE!**

**Percy Pov After Explosion IN DREAM STATE**

**All I could see was death around me in my nightmares Phanes decapitating Artemis everything falling the world falling.**

**Thalia Pov**

**I slash and dodge. For Percy, I must reach his skills slash and dodge, slash and parry. Decapitate a Cyclops. Aw ya.**

**_A/N _**

**_How did you like it credit to Wade98 for the Phanes idea. Enjoy there will be more Troops viewing soon._**


	12. No

**Artemis Pov**

As soon as the smoke had cleared the shield crumbles down I rush over to Percy. Apollo rushes over to his children I don't blame him. Blood is pouring from every pore in Percy's body. His right arm is broken bone fully out of the flesh, his head is swelling up. His eyes are throbbing pulsing purple. My twin rushes over and tries to heal him. I feel for a pulse, there is none, heartbeat, there is none, breathing, there is no sign. ''FUCK YOU PHANES.'' I charge at him he is bleeding from a small flesh wound in his arm. If he survived that much power plus my brothers implosion and only gotten a flesh wound I feared for the worst. ''Foolish olympian. My time has not come. Your hero is dead, you are lost without him. You have no help I have only received a flesh wound. You have 10 hours to surrender or I shall sick my armies on the camps. Then onwards to Olympus itself.'' He starts glowing about to use a ancient form of teleportation. TO BAD! I summon Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Chaotic Silver [[Don't ask'']] And mortal silver handcuffs. I attach them to him then flash him into the Olympus throne room. Apollo runs up to me a few tears making its way down his cheeks. ''Hes flickering he doesn't have much time left.''

**Percy Pov**

**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW** I can tell by instinct that blood is all around me. I look at my hands to see them flashing. I am ...fading into oblivion. ''Artemis'' I croak. ''Yes Percy?'' ''Do not try to heal me I poured my whole soul into that explosion. It is no use trying to save me. Goodbye my love.'' I see my whole body start disappearing. I feel peace at last utter bliss. Percy Jackson is gone

**NO ONE**

**The troops of Olympus gathered around a fire.**

**HAHAHAHHA CLIFFY Don't worry a chapter will come out during weekend**


	13. Reality

**Artemis Pov**

**Reality sunk Percy was dead. My Percy was dead.**

**Jonathan Pov**

**FLASHBACK**

**''When I die John, you will take over the TOO.'' ''But you can't die your immortal.'' ''Even immortals can die we can fade and that will happen to me I do not know if I will ever return.'' Ok Percy, you can count on me.''**

**PRESENT**

My half-brother is dead, I control the TOO. I am to overwhelmed by grief to move. ''Troops, pack up we will go on to Olympus to our deceased leaders palace till we are all ready to reboot. Me and the other lieutenants after everyones packed we group and flash to Percy's palace. Tears start streaming down all our faces when we see a half-eaten burrito on the table. We all run to our rooms.

I fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

Here come the nightmares.

**Artemis Pov**

I mourn for the whole day in my tent. When all the hunters come out there are permanent tear streaks on their faces. ''Hunters, pack up we will go to my palace on Olympus till we are all ready to restart the hunt.

_** TOO MANY IDEAS GUYS I HAVE A IDEA ON MAKING THE WORLD FALL 20 YEARS LATER DO YOU WANT THIS DONT WORRY PERCY WILL COME BACK BUT HIS POV WONT BE BACK FOR A FEW CHAPPIES VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT SUCH AS PERCY COMING BACK NOW OR LATER OR 20 YEARS LATER WORLD IS LIEING IN RUINS INCLUDES MANY FLASHBACKS AND POVS PLUS DEATH OF MANY.**_


	14. Bloody Hell

TORTURE AND CURSING ALSO THAT IS NOT REALLY A SONG I MADE THAT UP

**Can't go without you you're my love my life, I need you I will not lose myself in the forgetfulness of others, please don't leave me I always kept you inside you healed my heart, now your gone, I have nowhere to go I am being slowly forgotten by everything in this world. I will be victorious, I will not falter, I will not be forgotten**

That is the song I sung to myself as I stood on a cross being whipped. ''Pathetic Hero of Olympus that is utter bullshit you hear me you dumbass? YOU ARE BULLSHIT ARE YOU NOT?'' I didn't respond other than spitting at his feet till I got an idea. I started ''Guess what bitch the sea doesn't like to be contained I would think you would have known that from our last encounter? It seems you are too stupid to remember.'' My torturer who is Order the brother of Chaos looked amused and also pissed. '''Arrogant boy I learned well from our last encounter and you WILL not break out of this one last time it was just normal rope this is Ordian Silver a metal I make indestructible inescapable. YOU WILL NOT BREAK OUT OF THIS ONE.'' After saying that he leaves then comes back 5 minutes later with a bucket. ''Lets see how you do going through ALL MENTAL PAIN AND PHYSICAL PAIN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN IN ALL OVER AGAIN EACH DAY!'' I gasp as he shoves my head into the bucket and into murky water inside it. I feel utter agony pure agonizing agony. I try to scream but I know I will take in the water. I see flashbacks of each pain Tartarus, Styx, everything. It is horrible agonizing pain, there's the pain of Annabeth's break-up.

SNEAK PEEK FULL CHAPTER COMES OUT NEXT WEEK ALONG WITH A POSSIBLE NOTHER IM SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING JUST WONDERING WHAT TO DO WITH ALL MY FANFICS.


	15. Authors Note I'm sorry

I'm so sorry for not updating. I feel like I kind of blew the story by changing some things around I have been busy and just kinda forgot one day I remembered but wasn't able to get on I'm so sorry. I will try to wrap this story up or change some of it I feel like I screwed most of it up I may start a new one as well. I'm sorry again. I will try to work on a lengthy chapter to explain everything or maybe I'll edit some things out just give me a few days and please review if you still listen I'd love to know that people still watch the story :)


End file.
